What Would Happen?
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: I was sitting around, wondering, what would happen if you put two of the greatest anime together, add a little romance, some lovesick boys, some over confidant boys, some people who 'change' with water, some girls who fight in mini-skirts, and some humor?


"What Would Happen?" Part One  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon's the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them. If ya want, go ahead and sue me. You'll get about *reaches into pocket* two dollars and thirty-three cents in change, an old bubble gum wrapper, some lint, and a cough drop. I've been sick.   
  
I was sitting around, wondering, what would happen if you put two of the greatest anime together, add a little romance, some lovesick boys, some over confidant boys, some people who 'change' with water, some girls who fight in mini-skirts, and some humor? I don't know...Let's see if I can find out...  
  
************************************************  
  
A dark-haired boy looked back and forth from building to building. He gritted his teeth, revealing two small fangs and straightened the black and yellow pokka-dotted bandana on his head. He blinked his dark brown eyes rapidly and yelled, "Where the HELL am I now!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ya know, Mako-chan, you really out did yourself today!" Usagi squealed quite happily stuffing her mouth with Makoto's cooking.  
  
"Thanks Usagi-chan." Makoto said smiling. "Ami, you want some?" The blue-haired girl looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Nani?" She asked.  
  
"Do you want some food?" Makoto asked again. "You'd better hurry. Ogango here is going to eat it all." She laughed. Ami smiled, but shook her head and went back to reading.  
  
"Can I have some, Mako?" Minako asked as she dropped down beside the other girls.  
  
"Sure Minako." Mako replied. Minako grabbed for Makoto's lunch bag and pulled out some cookies. "I heard from Rei that you and Mamoru aren't doing so great, Usagi."  
  
"He called me selfish!" She said, outrage written across her face. "And all I told him was that he had been ignoring me."  
  
"Oh, Usagi." Minako mumbled. "You went on six dates with him last week. I don't think he's ignoring you."  
  
"You don't understand, minna. He didn't even talk most of the time during all those dates." Usagi sniffled. "I'm seventeen now. Do you think he still thinks I'm too young?"  
  
"Usagi, you're being ridiculous." Ami put in. "Mamoru loves you."  
  
"I don't know." Usagi whispered. The other girls looked started. "He's never said it. Not once. We've been going out for who knows how long, and I've said it plenty of time." She looked away. "It almost seems like it lost meaning."  
  
"Usagi, you shouldn't think that way." Minako said. "I'm sure you're just over reacting."  
  
"You don't understand!!" Usagi said, jumping up suddenly. "I know how he feels. It destiny to him. A duty." Then she looked sad. "It might be like that for me also."  
  
"Usagi!" All three girls shouted.  
  
"Oh!" She yelled back. "Just leave me alone!" Grabbing for the portion of Makoto's lunch she was eating, she ran off. Minako began to go after her, but Ami stopped her.  
  
"She just needs time to think, Minako-chan."  
  
************************************************  
  
A young black-haired boy pushed his bangs out of his eyes, whiling walking towards Juuban High. It sure is hot, Ryoga thought to himself. As he turned the corner he heard crying. A girl. He hated to think of any girl crying.   
  
Trying to find the source was easy. It was coming from the other side of the brick wall he was standing next to. Getting to the source was more difficult. Laying his pack down he jumped up, grabbing the top of the wall. Easily pulling himself up, he saw a blond girl turned away from him. He quietly jumped down.  
  
The girls turned and faced him. He almost fell over. She more beautiful than Akane! He thought. Those eyes... They both blinked before Usagi smiled. Ryoga blushed.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi. What are you doing back here?" She asked. Though the tears were still very evident, she had ceased crying. Ryoga blushed even more.  
  
"Um, I'm, uh, Ryoga." He stammered. Why was his heart beating so fast? This never happened when he was this close to Akane! "I, uh, ...heard you crying. I wanted... to, umm, see what was wrong." She smiled more.  
  
"Thanks Ryoga." He blushed more; now as red as a cherry. "You don't talk to girls much, huh?" This caused Ryoga, if it were possible, to blush more. "Are you new at this school?"  
  
"No." He replied, sitting down. "I'm just new in town."  
  
"Do you have some place to stay?" She asked.  
  
"Not really." He said again. He looked around and saw her food. Suddenly he noticed how hungry he was.  
  
"Do you want some, Ryoga-chan?" Usagi asked. He blushed again at the 'chan' part but nodded anyway.  
  
"My friend, Makoto, made this. She's the best cook around. I'm sure you'll love it!" She handed him a rice-ball. Ryoga bit into it, enjoying its taste.  
  
"This is great." He said. "I'll have meat your friend."  
  
"Well then," She said standing. "Come on and you can meet her." She pulled him up, and of course he started blushing at the hand contact. She blushed slightly also, but only because of the warmth that had spread through her.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Wow, Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed. "Where'd you get the hunk?!" Ryoga blushed again.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi!" Makoto joined in. "He's so cute!"  
  
"You guys, you're embarrassing him." Ami intervened. Ryoga stared at her. "Nani?"  
  
"You just you like someone I know." He replied.   
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
"Akane Tendo." He replied, this time getting a far off look in his eyes.  
  
"Tendo?!" Ami reacted. "I'm her cousin!"  
  
"Really?" Ryoga asked. They did look alike, though AKA's prettier, he thought. Usagi even more beautiful than both, a part of his mind whispered. No! Another part yelled. Must be faithful to Akane!   
  
"Ryoga?" Usagi asked, waving a hand in his face. "Are you in there?"  
  
Snapping out of his argument he'd been having in his head, he turned to look at her. They came face to face. Both blushed intensely. All of a sudden Ryoga started laughing nervously. The girls all sweat-dropped.  
  
************************************************  
  
Makoto, Minako, and Ami were walking and chatting on the way to Rei's Temple. Usagi and Ryoga were walking slightly behind them, talking of where Ryoga would stay and where he came from.  
When they reached the shrine Mamoru came up to Usagi and pulled her away. Ryoga didn't want Usagi going anywhere with this guy. He kinda reminded him of a mix between Kuno and Ranma.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru yelled. "I told you, you're being selfish!" The girls and Ryoga could hear the heated conversation.  
  
"I am not! How dare you say that!" Usagi yelled back. "God, Mamo-chan, why do you go out with me if I'm so selfish?"  
  
"Because I have to..." He stopped himself. "Because we need..."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." She whispered, the tears flowing more freely now.  
  
"Usako, I didn't mean it like..." SLAP! Mamoru held a hand to his face. The girls were shocked, while Ryoga was happy. That reminds me of what Akane would do in that kind of situation.  
  
"Leave me alone Mamoru!" Usagi yelled. "You don't love me. That much is clear!"  
  
"But Usako..."  
  
"Don't call me that! We're through!"  
  
"Usako, its destiny! What about Chibi-usa? And Crystal Tokyo?" He demanded.  
  
"Screw destiny!" Usagi yelled. "I don't think I ever loved you."  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru yelled. "Well I never loved you either. You're a crybaby and a klutz and stupid and..." An umbrella smashed him on the head.  
  
"You must have no honor to make a lady cry." Ryoga growled. "And to call her names! As Kuno would say, 'You are a vile creature! Thou do not even deserve to walk the ground thy fair lady does. Be gone, monster!'"  
  
"Thanks Ryoga, can I see that umbrella?" Usagi asked, seeing as Mamoru was getting up.  
  
"It's kinda heavy..." He stopped as Usagi, using all the strength she had, pick the umbrella up and slammed it into Mamoru's stomach. Mamoru went flying down the temple stair. He landed at the bottom and had swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei screamed. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Way to go girl!" Makoto said.  
  
"That was a little extreme Usagi-chan." Ami put in.  
  
"Wow Ryoga. You must be really strong!" Minako said, flirtatiously.  
  
"Minako!!" The other girls yelled, as Ryoga blushed. Well, at least some things are normal.  
  
************************************************  
  
I hope you liked it. I'll put more of the Ranma cast in here soon. And if you're wondering, I like Ryoga. He's such a sweetheart, and yet he never gets anybody. Not really.  
  
SMR:WAT is almost done. It's getting to the action part soon. It's getting a lot longer than I thought it would be, but hopefully in will turn out great.  
  
Also, for all those who think Sailor Moon or Usagi would be flat chested, I'm going by the manga. In it, she about as big as Ranma-chan (female). I just wanted to put that in... It plays a big part in this story. Hopefully, it will add humor. The other Senshi are about as big, with Makoto being the biggest.  
  
Hugs and Bunnies,  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
